Rose Petals
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Rose petals are beauitiful. They fall with ease and smell wonderful. Well for Kokoro Yoshida, they end up helping her get the love of her life. Even if she has the worst allergic reactions whenever shes near them. R&R Ocx? T for things? Possibly...


I do not own anything, yet again! :D

* * *

"Ko! Are you going to come with us today?" One of the girls from my class asked me. I looked up from my studies to see Akane, Emi, and Takara standing in the door way leading from the classromm to the now empty hallways of Ouran High School.

Sighing, I shut my book and placed it in my bag. See, the three have a tendency to go to the 'Host Club,' every now and then after school. They had attmepted to get me to go ith them many times before, but back then, I had excuses. "Fine, but only this once." I scolded at them.

Emi giggled a bit, while Takara and Akane shoo their heads. They all knew I despised any clubs, more improtantly and clubs having to do with boys. To me, studies were more important, since my future career in taking over my family buiness depended on it.

I felt like the odd one out as we walked the hallways towards the Host Club. They would all begin to talk, asking which Host was their favorite. Many names I knew, like the Hitachiin twins, since we were in the same class, and Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student who is also in the same class as me.

"Are you excited Ko?" Emi asked, giving me her famous happy look. I shook my head, casuing her to frown. "Why not?"

I loooked at her, "It's just something that I never seemed to care about, boys and all." There I said it, plain and simple.

"Never cared about boys? Honsestly Ko, are you Lesbo or something?" Akane joked. I heared Emi giggle a bit and I think I heared Takara stiffle a laugh.

"No, it's just, my studies are more important to me than boys, is that so bad?" I questioned in a serious tone. Akane shook her head in dissaprovement. Knowing us, no one was going to win that agrgument.

Emi began to jump with glee once she saw the big, white doors that lead to the evil club. "Ko, do you want to do the honors?" She asked, pushing me towards the door.

I gulped once we reached it. I honestly did not want to be here, hell I'd rather be in the Black Magic club. It's probably better than this. I let out a heavy sigh as I reached for the golden knob. In one swift motion I had it turned and the door opened.

A burst of air hit us as petal flew down from the ceiling.

Wait, petals?

One fell on my shoulder. Plucking it from my shoulder, I held it up to my face and observed, my eyes widened in fear as I relized what it was.

A rose petal.

I nuddged Akane slightly with my elbow. "Akane, are these rose petal's?" I said in a hushed voice. She nodded happily before her face dissolved into a scared look.

"Shiz! Ko, arn't you allergic to roses?" She asked in a mad manor. I nodded slowly, while Akane grasped onto my shoulders.

Then I sneezed.

It wasn't a big sneeze, but after a few more seconds, they got closer and closer togeather and much louder. Emi and Takara gave me a look of confusion as I held my nose with both my hands. Akane quickle hushed to them, "Ko, is allergic to roses!"

Emi held her hands to her mouth in shock and Takara just stood their. "Oh my gosh, really?" Emi asked. Akane nodded while I kept sneezing. Without reason, Akane locked arms with me, and walked me into the room. She sat me down at a couch and gave me a sign to wait.

I watched as she scurried over to the blonde, Tamaki Souh. I only knew of him becasue of Akane and her constant talk about how shes going to be the future Mrs. Akane Souh. Tamaki looked at me, then back to Akane before a firghtenend look took over his face.

"Kyoya!" He yelled.

A black haired kid with glasses quickly flipped open his phone, "Already on it," he said as he began to talk into the phone. I continued to watch, still sneezing my brains out, as Tamaki and Akane rushed over to me. Tamaki held a hankercheif up to my face.

"Here, hold this over your mouth and nose." I nodded and took the peice of cloth from his hands. I covered my mouth and nose and waited. I continued to sneeze, only for a moment or so before I stopped. By that time, a man had came and gotten all of the roses out of the room, and the scent too.

Emi and Takara stood behind me the entire time, both not saying a thing. Soon, Akane and Tamaki showed up again, both having a look of relief on their faces. "Ok, Ko. Everythings all good, you can give Tamaki his hankercheif back," Akane said.

I took the cloth from my face and inhailed the air. I didn't sneeze. I nodded in approvial and gave Tamaki the hankercheif. He took it and gave a small smile. "It's alright, she can keep it," he said, handing it back to me.

"So, you must be Kokoro Yoshida." I looked up to see the same kid with black hair, only this time his nose was in a little black notebook.

I nodded, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

He smiled at me, his glasses glinted in the sun. "I have my ways," he said, fixing his glasses and returned back to his notebook. I shook my head and looked back to Akane, who was flirting with Tamaki.

"Hey, are you-" a red head asked as he moved next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright?" Another asked, as he did the same. I whipped my head to look at the two. Exactly the same in every way.

So these must be the famous Hitachiin twins.

"Yeah, my eyes hurt a bit though from all the sneezing." I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. They always hurt after I've sneezed a lot, and ever since I've been attending Ouran, I've tried my best to stay away from the rose garden since it always made me this way.

I slid my glasses back on just as the doors to the club opened.

"Sorry we're late. Takashi had his kendo class and I fell asleep." The lttle blonde on the tall kids, i'm gueesing he is Takashi, shoulders rubbed his eye tiredly, making Emi squeel.

"It's okay Honey. Hi, Takashi. You guys have me first today," she waved at them, making the blonde, Honey i'm guessing, perk up. Takashi let Honey down, who instantly bloted over to the table, and walked slowly behind Honey.

I watched Takashi walk past, and as he did, he smiled at me.

"Whoa! did you see that?" One jumped on my back and placed his head on top of mine.

"I don't know! Did Mori-Sempai just smile?" The other asked, making the one on top of me nod, but then shake his head.

I groaned and shook my head, "It's just a smile, get over it."

Both looked at me in disbelief, like I had broken a very expensive vase or something. Man, though would suck if I did.

"Koaru, I don't think she get's it," one wrapped his arm around my waist. This must be Hikaru.

"I don't think she get's it either, Hikaru," Kaoru, the other, did the same as his brother. Both gave smirks making me cringe.

"What don't I get?" I asked, giving them confused looks. They looked at me with the same look of confusion I had given them.

Hikaru let go of my waist and began to walk away. "You don't know anything about Mori-Sempai do you?"

"No, why would I? I've never meet the kid in my entire life."

Kaoru's lips formed a smirk as he followed his rother, his arm leaving my waist. "You really are blunt, aren't you?"

My eye brows furrowed as I tried to keep myself calm, "I am not blunt, now will you just tell me already?" Both just smiled at me as they made their way over to a table full of girls who had just appeared, their customers I suppose.

"It wouldn't be fun If we told this early into the game, but-"

"If you really want to know, I guess we could tell you."

I nodded eagely, hoping that my anwser would come soon. Knowing the Hitachiin twins, they would leave me haning in their little game, which I rerally did not want to become apart of. I guess things happen for a reason.

I watched as they quickly appeared behind me. They held their hands up to my ears and whispeared,

"You won't get it that easily out of us."

* * *

... O-o this is my face after writing this and rereading it...just saying.


End file.
